What it means to be Divergent
by Ninjaturtlegirl16
Summary: Leonardo doesn't know where he quite belongs in the five factions: Erudite, Abnegation, Amity, Candor, and Dauntless. When he finds out he's divergent, it will change his life forever. Awesome Story, please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic story, and this was one of the first ideas I ever had when I started writing FanFiction. Keep in mine that this is my first story I ever wrote so quality is not that great. Anyways read on and enjoy!**_

"Beep Beep Beep!" the alarm clock shrills its annoying mantra. I try to ignore it and get a few more precious minutes of sleep, but seeing it as a fruitless effort, finally bang it shut. I then slowly get up and trudge like a zombie to the bathroom. I look up slowly at the face that stares back at me through the mirror but then quickly turn away. Being Abnegation it is foolish and unwise to spend hours gazing at yourself in the mirror. I scold myself for doing so and am about to open the door to the shower when the blond curly head of my brother Mikey peeks out.

"Sorry Leo!" he says to me. "I still can't believe I beat the fearless leader this morning who would have thought ha ha!" He smirks and resumes taking his shower.

I curse myself under my breath for not getting up earlier and proceed to my room. After deciding to skip the shower I pick out my clothes for today. "Got to look somewhat presentable for the big day." I say to myself. Today is aptitude day at school and honestly I could not have been more nervous. The aptitude test decides your future into the five factions you belong. Abnegation, Amity, Erudite, Candor and Dauntless.

I can already picture where my three younger brothers would belong. Donatello or "Donnie" as we've always nicknamed him would be Erudite. Ever since 3rd grade he's always been a math science whiz. I can picture him there in Erudite chilling with fellow Erudites in their respective blue and white suits. My brother Raphael or "Raph" as we've called him would no doubt fit in Dauntless. I can see him with the other daredevils jumping off of trains and doing other crazy feats. Then there's my younger slightly annoying brother Michelangelo or as we've tenderly called him over the years "Mikey". He of course would be Amity. I can see him with his bubbly personality with the other Amities always laughing and joyful.

Then there's me. Leonardo or "Leo" as my brothers dub me, I don't know where I quite belong and thats what makes me even more nervous about today. I quickly wake out of my self induced trance and glance at my alarm clock. "Yikes!" I exclaim It's almost 7:45 and the bus arrives at 8. Quickly grabbing my backpack and a quick (and failed) attempt at combing my thick black hair, I run down the stairs and into the kitchen where my brothers and my father, Yoshi Hamato, is waiting for me.

"Well well well" my hothead brother Raph exclaims as I saunter into the kitchen, "Looks like the fearless leader had a hard time getting up this morning."

I glare at him and am about to make a slick remark back when my brother Donnie intervenes. "Knock it off Raph let him be."

"Whatever." Raph says and finishes eating his half eaten omelette.

I mouth a thank you to Donnie and he returns it with a quick nod and a small smile. I quickly scorch down a bagel and look in the tea pot to see if there was any made. Sure enough there was green tea with a hint of lemon, my favorite. I have only taken one sip when the honk of a school bus sounds through my ears.

"Come on lets go!" my baby brother Mikey exclaims and we quickly rush out the door.

"Good luck my sons!" Father calls out but with the roar of the bus nearby I doubt any of us heard him.

We plop down in our usual seats far away in the back of the bus. Being Abnegation we have been taught that we should let others go first and to take their pick. As the bus is rolling along the bumpy road, I notice my brother Donnie steal a few quick glances at a pretty Erudite red head. Rolling my eyes I tell Donnie to quit staring and to keep his eyes straight ahead. Donnie gives me a quick glare but then submits.

Unfortunately it was too late as the boy she was sitting next to, a Dauntless notices. "Hey you four eyes!" he calls out. Donnie stupidly looks around for the four eyes that was mentioned but finding no one knows its too late and that it's him. "Yeah you," the Dauntless taunts, "What do you think your doing with my girl?"

"I uh ah" Donnie stammers not sure what to do or say.

I can't take much more of this. I stand up and move closer to the Dauntless until we are literally face to face. "Leave him alone." I threaten in the most menacing voice that I can possibly muster.

Instead of pounding me to a pulp like I thought the Dauntless would immediately do, he instead gives me a quick once over and then folds his arms. "Well well!" he says loud enough for practically the whole bus to hear. I can feel at least 80 pairs of eyeballs turn in our direction. "Never met a tough Stiff like you before. What are you going to do? Your faction is the lowest of the low, so your nothing to any of us." He snorts and pretty soon almost the entire bus is too. He then grabs me by the shirt and pushes me into Raph and Donnie's arms.

By this time the bus has completely stopped as we have now made it at the school grounds. As the rest of the kids make their way single file out of the bus, the Dauntless turns to me and says with a grimacing sneer "Stay out of my way Stiff."

As we made our way off the bus and into the school, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey forcefully push me and lead me to the side of the school building. "What the shell were you thinking?" Raph exclaims, "You could have gotten us all hurt."

"This isn't like you at all Leo." Donnie replies.

"Yeah dude are you all right?" Mikey asks with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine guys, you aren't my babysitter I can fend for myself." I roughly free myself from their grasp and make my way to the first class of the day: Faction Algebra. I choose a seat towards the back and plop down with a sigh. What is wrong with me? Sure I had no reason to get upset and cause trouble but I couldn't let someone bully my brother like that.

The intercom goes on just then to give everyone a reminder that Aptitude testing is right after lunch. I let out a groan and let my head fall on my desk. Usually I would take out my notebook and start writing notes but today I just don't have the energy. Instead I count how many posters are in the room. When I was finished with that I turned to counting backpacks and then pencils...

My pencil all of a sudden falls on the ground and rolls silently away. Cursing myself silently in my head I reach in my backpack for a spare. I notice a small piece of paper rolled up tightly in the corner of my backpack. Funny, I don't remember seeing that in my bag before. Making sure that the teacher or anyone else isn't looking I silently unroll it and read what it says. It only has one word printed on it.

Divergent.

 ** _So, Leo finds the paper that says Divergent. What do you think will happen next? You will just have to wait and see! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, but this weekends going to be pretty busy for me so I might not have time. So until then please review and tell me what you think of this story. Thanks for sticking with me._**

 ** _Ninjaturtlegirl16_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! So I noticed that I have 1 review on this story! Yay! Thank you to the person that reviewed this story! It really made my day! So hopefully with this second chapter I will get more reviews! Now without further ado here is the second chapter of What it means to be Divergent.**

Divergent. The word played over and over into my mind. What the heck does that mean? The word played over and over in my head until it was time for lunch. As I made my way into the cafeteria, I saw my brothers sitting together at their usual table waiting for me. I quickly get my food as quick as I can and make my way over to them.

"You ready Leo?" Mikey asks nervously.

"I guess." I mutter and proceed to play with my jello.

"I guess I'm the only nervous one then." Mikey replies back.

"Your always nervous." Raph retorts and slaps Mikey in the back of the head.

Just then Mikey and Donnie's names are called and they follow the two women that lead them to their rooms. Donatello by an Erudite (shocker) and Mikey by a Candor who looked like she was at least 100.

Knowing that we would be here a while Raph turns to look at the weather outside, which was not something pretty to look at, and I continue to play with my food and try to fathom the word with the piece of paper that was slipped into my backpack. 20 minutes later Donnie and Mikey come out. Donnie is as pale as a ghost and Mikey doesn't look to good either. As they walk outside to our table I can see beads of sweat pouring off of them.

"That bad huh?" Raph asks but neither of them say anything.

"Raphael Hamato, Leonardo Hamato" a voice calls over the intercom. Raph and I get up and slowly trudge over to the two women who lead us to our rooms. As I turn to walk into my room I notice Raphael being strapped to a chair by an Abnegation who sounded like she had a major lisp.

"Hey kid, You coming?" called the voice from my room. I quickly walk over and plop myself into the chair while the girl in the room, a Dauntless, helped me get strapped in. As she was strapping me in, I gave her a quick once over. She was dressed in a hardcore punk outfit all in black with silver spikes coming out of the jacket. She had black hair like mine but hers was cut short in the back like a buzz cut. She also had pink strands in her hair too.

As she was putting electrodes on my face I noticed a tattoo on her neck. In big black letters I read the word Hope. Funny that a Dauntless would want the word hope I thought. She then handed me a vial full of blue liquid.

"Drink it." she told me in a rather gruff voice.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Never met a curious Abnegation like you before." she remarked. "Now drink up."

Rather than argue with her I quickly gulp it down and slowly close my eyes.

* * *

All of a sudden my eyes open and I find myself in the school cafeteria all alone. "Hello?" I call out but of course no one answers me.

Just then a loud voice booms over the intercom. "Choose!" the voice bellows.

Before me I see a hunk of cheese and a long knife. "Choose!" the loud voice booms again.

"Why?" What will I do with them?" I ask.

But the voice just screams at me again. "Choose!" the voice yells. I fold my arms and scowl.

"Fine have it your way." the voice replies. The cheese and the knife disappear and in its place is a huge dog.

Now I realize why the cheese and the bread would have come in handy. I start to run but before I can make it out the door the dog is already there blocking my path and growling viciously. "Think Leo think." I mutter to myself. I suddenly remember learning in school how dogs are able to smell fear. I also remember learning that if you look a dog in the eyes its a sign of outward aggression. I slowly kneel down and curl myself up till I am a ball on the ground. I feel something warm and wet licking my face. I sit up and I see the dog calmly sitting close by with a peaceful expression on its face.

"Aww your not such a bad boy!" The dog nudges my hand with its furry head.

"Puppy!" a small voice yells. I turn and see a small girl about 4 years old and its little arms stretched out.

The dog immediately changes into the snarling beast it was before and starts to pounce on the little girl.

"Nooo!" I yell and jump in the way of the massive drooling mutt.

* * *

I wake up and find myself on a populated bus holding onto a pole. Sitting close by me is a man who looks about in his mid 50s holding an newspaper. The main headline reads: MURDERER APPREHENDED.

Turning to me he asks "Do you know this man?" He shows me a picture of the man in the headline. For some odd reason I feel as if I actually do know this man. " _But if you tell him, he might do something terrible to you or you could get in serious trouble_!" my brain says. Instead I just stare straight ahead and ignore him.

"Young man, I am talking to you. Do you know this man?" he answers again this time in a louder slightly angrier voice.

I shrug my shoulders and turn the other way.

"Aha! I knew it!" the man yells getting more excited and frantic, "You are in cahoots with them, I knew it! Your a filthy little punk is what you are."

Seeing me still ignoring him he stands up, grabs me by the shirt, and starts to shake me. "You could save me!" he repeats over and over.

"I'm sorry", I reply "I don't know him."

"Liar!" he screams, "You do!"

"No." I say resolutely, "I don't."

* * *

I wake up to the Dauntless girl pulling electrodes off my face.

"That was weird." she replies. "Wait here." She then turns and leaves the room.

What the shell? This test was supposed to tell me where I belonged not make things screwed up. Every minute I sit in the chair I feel more and more nervous. Finally after what seems to me like hours, she returns.

"Leonardo" she says to me trying as hard as possible to keep her voice calm and not sound shaky. "Your results were inconclusive."

"What?! How is that possible?" I ask.

"Leonardo, typically each stage of the simulation eliminates one choice or more of the factions, but in your case only two have been eliminated." I stare back at her with eyeballs big as saucers. "If you had shown an automatic distaste for the knife and selected the cheese the simulation would have led you to a different scenario for Amity. That didn't happen so Amity is out."

"With the bus simulation you lied instead of telling the truth so that led Candor to be eliminated next. On the other hand telling the truth is also an Abnegation quality. Which gives us a bit of a problem." "On the one hand you threw yourself in the way to protect the little girl which is also an Abnegation quality, but again on the bus simulation when the man told you to save him you still refused to tell him."

"You possessed qualities of the Dauntless when you were faced with the dog though you did run away at first in the beginning. Your intellectual response in how to handle the dog is an Erudite response too."

"Wait," I interrupt "So what are you telling me? What is my aptitude?"

"Leonardo, you have equal aptitude for Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless. People who have this special ability are," She leans into my ear. "Divergent." That same word that was in my backpack this morning. That's what it means?

"Leonardo this is very dangerous." the Dauntless replies in a low voice. "You can never tell any one about this. Doing so would put you in grave danger. You can't tell anyone, not even your family. They would also be in danger too."

"So what do I do?" I ask.

"I'll tell your brothers that you got sick during the exam. Now you should go home and rest, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." She opens the door and I make my way out. I carefully make my way out the door making sure that my brothers don't see me. I trudge the rest of the way home with a heavy heart and my head racing with millions of questions.

 **So yeah. Big bummer for Leo. :( What do you think will happen next? You'll just have to find out next time. I will try to post the next chapter soon but it looks like the rest of this week is busy for me so we will see. If I get enough reviews I hope to continue this story. I will see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fellow nerds! So I know it's almost been over a month exactly since I started this story and I am so so sorry about that! First off I have been really busy with moving and settling in. Second I have recently started another fanfic story Opposites Attract (which you should definitely check out) so i have been busy working on that one a lot. Finally I have just had writers block and I was kind of disinterested in this story for a while. But I'm back so hold onto your seatbelt for chapter three! A heads up some new characters will be introduced in this story! Also in case you were getting confused most of the characters are based on TMNT 2012. One of them is not however. I have chosen to make that sole character 2003 version only cause the 2012 version of that character just didn't stick well with me. Anyways enough rambling enough with the story!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own TMNT or Divergent. All rights and characters belong to their respective owners.**

I trudge the rest of the way home pondering what I will do for my big decision tomorrow. I know that because of the Dauntless person telling me I was Divergent I could literally choose wherever I want to go. The only question is which is the right one for me? I quickly consider my options.

Erudite. The home of the nerds. Though I have always done well in school, I don't really consider myself a nerd like my brother Donnie.

Then there's Abnegation. On the bright side I wouldn't have to leave my faction and I could stay with Father. Abnegation are taught to be selfless and giving to others. But could I really make myself that way for the rest of my life?

That just leaves one. Dauntless. The hotheads. The crazy daredevils. Could I really abandon all that I have been taught and become a rebel? I break my train of thought as I soon approach my house.

I quickly look at my watch. 3:15. My brothers will be here in about 15 minutes. I quickly unlock the door, and without making a sound sneak up the stairs without letting Father hear me. I appear to be lucky for as I am walking up the steps I can hear him in the kitchen making some afternoon tea. I sprint up the few remaining steps and run to my room and lock the door. I lay on my bed, exhausted and stressed from todays events…

* * *

I quickly wake up from my nap. How long was I asleep? It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes I think to myself. I am proven wrong as I glance at my alarm clock. 6:05. My family always eats at around 5:45, so I know I will be in huge trouble.

I get up and look at my once again unruly dark hair. _Bed head sure does wonders for you_. I think as I look in the mirror. I quickly walk down the steps and head into the kitchen.

All eyes turn to me once I'm in the room. Donnie and Mikey have faces of concern for me. Raph looks slightly annoyed (which doesn't really shock me) and even Father looks a bit concerned for me as well. Mikey is the first to break the silence.

"How are you feeling Leo?"

Of course. How could I have been so stupid? They must have heard how I was "sick." "I fake a smile to calm down my little brothers nerves.

"Never better." I reply back and take my place at the end of the table.

"Did you hear what your results were Leo?" asks my ever curious brother Don.

 _Quick Leo come up with a good lie now, like the Dauntless girl said it will put your family at risk._

"Well you know we aren't really supposed to share our results." I say rather softly.

"Oh come on thats a load of garbage, no one ever listens to those rules." My brother Raph as impulsive as ever.

"Raphael! That is enough. If Leonardo does not wish to share his results that is his decision." Father says. Raph is silent and just bows his head.

With dinner being over, Donnie and Mikey start to clear the table and do the dishes. I hand them my plate of nearly untouched food I only mustered a few nibbles, I'm too nervous to eat. Father sits down in his easy chair and starts to read the newspaper, Raph plays with his pet turtle, and I am left alone to do as I please.

I retreat once again to my room. I flop immediately on my bed and turn out the light. Tomorrow is a big day and I'm going to need as much rest as I can get.

* * *

The alarm goes off and I turn it off with a smash. I tossed and turned all night and I doubt I got more than a few hours sleep.

I quickly shower (no Mikey to stop me this morning), and get a fresh pair of grey clothes on and meet my family downstairs. Mikey is already making breakfast as I walk down, with Raph beside him critiquing on how he wants his pancakes done. D is sketching what looks to be some kind of new invention on a piece of notebook paper and Father is making tea once again.

I lean closer to see what kind of tea it is. Lemon balm tea. Just perfect.

Soon the pancakes are done and we all sit around the table. As I look around at everyone I realize that this will be our last meal together. Not only that but I will probably never see my brothers or Father again. I fight to hold back tears.

No one says much or eats much. Soon the meal is over and we get ready to leave out the door.

"Wait my sons!" We all turn to look at Father. "My sons no matter what you choose, I just wanted to say that you have made me all proud and it has been a privilege to be your Father."

We all give a nod to Father and soon all 4 of us walk out the door.

* * *

The walk is only about 15 minutes long but to me it feels like an eternity. I look to see how my brothers are holding up.

Raph looks like his usual grumpy self, Donnie looks a bit nervous but with a somewhat calm look in his eyes.

Mikey actually looks happy. _Lucky kid, he doesn't have the kind of trouble your in right now_. my brain thinks. I look forward and concentrate on the road.

Soon we arrive and head into a very modern glass building with windows on literally every side you could imagine. We step inside and head into the main room which happened to be the auditorium. We take our seats in the back and wait for the ceremony to begin.

We are actually a bit early and so my brothers try to amuse themselves for a little while. Well Mikey is amusing himself with a piece of gum he found under the seat and D is telling him in frantic stern whispers to put that back right now, who knows where that came from and so on and so on. I try to focus on the front stage while my mind is still trying to decide what I should do.

Raphael must have noticed because once again he tries to get me to tell him what my test results were.

"Come on Leo, you can tell me, it's just a stupid test."

I am about to tell him to be quiet when our speaker comes forward to the podium. Every year the leader from one of the factions comes forward to give the ceremony speech. This year its Abnegation and our political leader is Oroku Saki.

He is a middle aged man probably around Fathers age, with black hair and dark eyes. I remember Father telling us all once how he had a daughter, his only child. Apparently Saki was heartbroken and felt betrayed when his daughter chose Dauntless instead of staying with Abnegation.

Though I have always been leery about Saki, he appears to have a friendly air about him. Saki quickly begins the ceremony.

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. This day we honor the philosophy of our great ancestors which tells us every man has the right to choose his own way in this world." _Or to me one of many ways._ I feel a pit in my stomach.

"These young adolescents are now 16. They stand on the brink of adulthood, and it is up to them to decide what kind of people they will be and what decisions they will make in this life."

Saki goes on with his speech and starts to list the five factions and how each and every one of them is important in their own unique way. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a middle aged man from the Erudite faction giving me a curious look. Baxter Stockman.

I remember Donnie telling me how he is Erudites sole representative because he has the highest IQ there. I heard rumors that he and Saki didn't get along. Stockman takes his eyes off me and looks back at Saki. I do the same.

Saki quickly ends his speech and soon he calls up people from each faction. My stomach does a tight squeeze again and I feel like I'm going to puke.

All too soon Abnegation is called and I hear Saki calls Mikey's name first. Mikey goes up takes the knife from Saki, and gives a quick cut to the hand. Without hesitation he sprinkles it in the bowl for Amity. Mikey walks over to Amity and gives the rest of us one feeble smile.

Saki calls Donnie's name next. Donnie goes up to the podium and again cuts his hand like Mikey did before. Donnie is a bit hesitant but then ultimately decides Erudite. I notice a huge grin appear on Stockmans face.

Raphael is called forward after Don. With a confidant stride Raph goes up does the procedure and dips it in the bowl for Dauntless.

 _This is it. Theres no turning back now. Make the right decision Leo it's now or never._

"Leonardo Hamato." Saki calls out. I walk up a bit slowly at first but I will myself to walk faster. I walk up to the podium and I grasp the knife. I quickly cut my hand and put it over the bowls. My hand is midair for what seems to me like minutes though it has only been about 20 seconds.

With a thrust of my arm I let my hand drip over the bowl with the coals.

Dauntless.

I look out of the corners of my eyes to see my brothers reactions. All three of them have stunned expressions on their faces, although I soon can tell Raphael is also happy for me that I'm with him as he gives my non bloody hand a squeeze. Raph and I walk down to stand with the Dauntless born initiates.

The ceremony soon being done we turn and walk out the doors. As I walk out the doors with the Dauntless born initiates Raph and I give my two youngest brothers one last look.

All too soon though I am pushed forward with the rest of the Dauntless and we make our way out to Dauntless headquarters.

I can only begin to fathom what new mysteries my new life is going to throw at me.

 **So what did you think? I tried to give it as much feeling and emotion as I could but I decided to go with what I got. Oh and if you haven't figured it out Baxter Stockman is the only 2003 character in this. The rest are 2012 versions. I just couldn't see 2012 version Stockman in my head and I remembered how maniacal he was in the 2003 show so I decided to stick with that. So now that Leo is in Dauntless, what other trouble do you think he will get into? You'll just have to wait and see. Please review and tell me what you think, and thanks for sticking with me till I could come up with another chapter.**

 **Until then,**

 **Ninjaturtlegirl16**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey fellow** **nerds!**

 **Now that the stress of finals is over I am now free to pursue in my many interests, one of which is working on my fanfic stories. And what better way to kick things off during the holidays then continuing with the first story I ever worked on which is My Tmnt and Divergent crossover! I know many of you were wanting me to work on my other more popular storie Opposites Attract and I will my lovelies. However I also did not want to leave this one in the dust as well. I really do enjoy this one and I want to continue on it and keep it up. Just a quick note I am going to be working on trying to come up with longer chapters so Yay! Also I have decided to not copy the entire Divergent elements and storyline and I am going to try to put more Tmnt elements in there as well. So buckle your seatbelts and grab yourselves some popcorn cause your in for a bumpy ride!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or Divergent. If I did I would be a billionaire.**

Dauntless is the only word that comes to my mind as I am hustled through the doors.

I chose Dauntless.

Me, quiet and reserved Leonardo who his entire life stuck to being in Abnegation society, who abided by Abnegation rules, who his entire life stuck to being called a "Stiff" chose Dauntless. My whole life I had been told that Dauntless were the so called crazy hot heads, who without a second thought would plunge their way into reckless and dangerous behavior and now I have just agreed to join them. Though it pains me to leave Donnie, Mikey and especially Father behind I knew that this was the choice I had to make. I just hope I didn't just doom myself in the process...

"Hey Leo you alright?" Raph as inquisitive and curious as ever.

I turn to him and give him a "yeah duh look".

"Never thought I would see big old Fearless leader join my kind of crowd." my brother replies.

 _Never did I._

* * *

The group finally comes to a stop and we are left standing in what seems to be some kind of underground bunker of sorts. All the new recruits for Dauntless are left in awe at how remarkable it truly is. I am in awe as well.

Our attention is grabbed by a loud whistle coming from a girl who I assume is going to be our Dauntless trainer. She is all decked out in what appears to be black clothes and metal armor from the neck down. She dons several studs and earrings on the side of her ears and she is also sporting black eyeliner with red as well. Her hair is also black like mine, though in the back it is cut short and died blond in the back. Overall she is actually kind of pretty in a rebel kind of way... _Oh get it together Leo._

"Attention Dauntless, the girl calls out. "Those of you who are Dauntless born know where to go." At that they disperse and we are left with about 20-25 new Dauntless initiates including Raph and I.

"You Dauntless newbies will be with me." the girl says. "My name is Karai, and I will be showing you how to live the so called rebel dream I-"

"Karai?" a sneering voice calls out from the back of the crowd, "What kind of a name is that?"

"Who said that?" Karai asks in a irritated voice. "Come forward."

The stranger reluctantly does so and I immediately recognize him as the same jerk who tussled with me on the bus. _Oh irony how I hate you..._

"Whats your name initiate?"

The boy gives Karai a once over and casually replies. "Casey Jones."

"Well Casey Jones-" Karai quips and then suddenly flips Casey over until he's sprawled out on his back in pain. "Now you know that the first lesson you will learn from me is how to keep your mouth shut unless implied. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Casey quickly nods and Karai helps him up and then pushes him back into the crowd. "Good are there any other stupid remarks?" The rest of us quickly give a hasty nod. "In that case let me show you around."

* * *

After about two hours of Karai showing us around the headquarters I can honestly enjoy living the Dauntless lifestyle. Karai had preceded to show us around headquarters and had shown us the fighting arena, a swimming pool for Dauntless to chill and relax, a gaming room, and even a whole yard for those who wish to train outside. _Man I don't miss Abnegation at all anymore._.. Now she leads us to the last part of the tour the bunks where we will be sleeping.

"This is where you all will be residing during the night." she says and opens the door to show about 25 bunks all side by side.

"Wait you mean we all have to be in here together?" a girl with a yellow hairband and shirt asks. "Won't that get all cramped and gross?"

Karai turns to the girl and gives her a dangerous glare. _Uh oh._

"This my dear child is not a resort. If you wish to go back to your life of luxury you should have stayed back in Candor where you belong." The girl just bows her head and nods and Karai leaves in a furious huff.

"Wow talk about attitude and I thought I was bad." Raph whispers and I just nod back to him.

Unfortunately my problems just seem to be getting bigger as eyes have suddenly focused on me. _Great._

"Well lookey here fellas, if it isn't the little Stiff who wants to be a hero." Casey taunts as he walks over to me. He comes so close to me that we are literally inches apart. As he sneers I can smell the foul stench of his breath mixed in with mockery and derision.

"I thought I told you to stay in Abnegation." "You don't belong here kid."

"I think you seriously need to work on your self absorbed ego. Also puck head you might want to use a breath mint." I quip as the words quickly exit out of my mouth. _Wait did I just talk back? What am I getting myself into?_

Before Casey can put a finger on me the red head steps between us. "Knock it off Jones. Leave him be."

"Aww come on Red.." Casey whines but the girl just gives him a glare and motions for Raph and I to follow her.

* * *

"What were you thinking genius he could have mangled you till you were a puddle of goo on the sidewalk!" Raphael rants to me as we were leaving our bunk room all the while following the redhead.

"What does it matter to you Raph?! I can fend for myself. Why are you so concerned about me?!

"Because you've been acting so weird lately! Ever since Aptitude testing you haven't been yourself. Now what aren't ya telling me man. I need to know."

I want to tell him. Tell everyone in my family about how I'm Divergent, how I am so drastically different than everyone else. But if I do, who knows what chaos will ensue. Thats my goal as the eldest brother and what Father gave to me as the oldest son. To be the leader and protector. Even if it means lying about my condition.

"Nothing its nothing." I lie and follow the girl into the dining hall leaving Raph behind.

* * *

The dining hall is a huge pavilion with thousands of tables around for everyone to sit. Platters of food filled with everything you could ever want cover the tables in the back. Thankfully the line isn't to long and we proceed to get our food and find a table.

"Thanks for saving my brother and I back there."

"Its no problem. Casey can be such a jerk sometimes someone had to stop him. Whats your name?"

"Leonardo. Everyones calls me Leo though."

"Leo. Thats a cute name. My names April."

"Nice to meet you April. So your from Candor?"

"Yeah my dads a lawyer and you know how Candor is, "Always tell the truth even if it hurts." she says with a slight giggle at the end. And your Abnegation right?"

"Ya, so is my brother Raphael. I also have two other brothers but they joined different factions."

"That's a shame I bet it would have been nice to have your brothers with you."

I just nod and proceed to eat my meal. The only problem is I'm not sure exactly how to. I have never seen or tried a meal like this before.

April must have noticed because she suddenly looks up and stares at me. I turn beet red.

"What have you never tried pizza before?"

I shake my head no.

"Come on you just hold it in your hands like this,- she demonstrates, and take a bite. Now you try."

I do and find to my amazement that its possibly the best thing my tastebuds have ever encountered. Holy shell this is amazing!

"Don't you eat stuff like this in your faction?"

"No in Aberration we usually eat very plain but healthy foods such as potatoes and salads. Sometimes we get meat but not very often."

"Well then consider this a special treat." she says while smiling.

"Hey there newbies mind if I join you?"

We look up to see none other than Karai. April gives a nod and I do the same. A strange stubbornness and rebelliousness begins to stir inside of me. Others may be intimated by Karai but I will not. Karai joins us and slides in next to me. _Oh irony wold it kill you to leave me alone?_

"So how are you guys enjoying Dauntless so far?" she asks.

"It's great real great".. April trails turning to me and giving me a not so subtle "help me"...

I instead ignore her.

"I never got to get your names."

"I'm April. and this is Leona-

"Leo." I but in. "It's Leo."

No one else needs to hear my full name let alone Karai.

"Leo." Karai muses turning to me. "Interesting..."

I try to change the subject from this awkward situation.

"So Karai, uh how long have you been in Dauntless. You were a transfer too right."

Karai turns and gives me the same death glare that she used with April except now it's much darker and scarier. _Crap._

"I thought Candors blabbed too much now I got Stiffs?"

"It must be because you are so approachable and threatening."

Karai abruptly gets up from the table and starts to walk away. "Watch it Leo." she threatens and walks off leaving April and I in the dust.

"You just got in trouble." April says and I just am left with the same instinct as well.

* * *

I toss and turn on my bunk all night trying to fall asleep but sleep will not come. Everyone else is snoring away. Come on Leo you can do it just close your eyes and..

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Alright then time for Plan B.

Carefully I sneak off my top bunk and land with a plop on the floor. _Man Leo way to be subtle. You definitely wouldn't be a ninja..._

Thankfully no one has awoken and I sneak out of the room into the fresh air. I start with a jog which soon escalates into a sprint and then a run.

Running has always done me good. In my old faction I would often choose to run in the early morning hours before school and Abnegation duties began. It just always gives me that feeling of being free and away from all my worries and stress. Right now it just seems to be doing that. I feel great I feel alive. I'm in Dauntless. Nothing can let me down.

"Bold move sneaking out past curfew. You've got some explaining to do Leo."

 _Crap._ Of course its none other than Karai. I turn around to face her.

"Look Karai I can explain I-"

"Explain what Leo. That you think that your better than anyone else. That you want to be the best Dauntless ever?"

"No its not that- look I just needed some fresh air alright. I can't sleep and I thought that running might help. Please don't beat me up to a tiny pulp." I add and close my eyes expecting a beat down.

Instead I am greeted with a smirk and Karai just rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Oh come on I may be stern but I got a fun side too. Come on I want to show you something." I follow like a blind sheep and am eventually after about 20 minutes of walking come face to face with a run down skate park? _Okay this is new._

"I come here all the time when I'm not busy or stressed." Karai replies. "Come on. That is if your up for it." she says with a smirk and leaves me with my mouth agape.

That same stirring rumbles in me and I don't know if its because I don't want to be one upped by a girl, let alone a fierce one or that theres something about Karai that makes me instantly drawn to her.

I grab a board and helmet and after a couple of shakey attempts am able to successfully skate across the rink in a decent fashion.

Karai must have noticed and congratulates me.

"See I knew you could do it!"

We continue skating for hours all the while laughing and having the time of our lives. All too soon all good things must come to an end as Karai soon got a glimpse at the time. 5:35.

"Shoot!" she exclaims and proceeds to break into a jog.

"Meet you back at headquarters. Don't be late. We can't have the others knowing I let you sneak out ok? Lets just keep this between us you hear?"

"Sure thing Karai. You know uh your a pretty good skater and uh trainer. Uh thanks for not getting me in trouble." I sheepishly add.

"No problem Leo. You might have been Abnegation, but I can already see that you are a genuine Dauntless."

She then walks over to me and gives me a slug on the arm.

"Ow!" I yell "I thought we were cool!"

"We are. That was just for sneaking out. This is just because." and gives me a slight peck on the cheek.

"See ya." she quips and breaks into a run till she is nothing but a blur.

Best. Day. Ever.

 **So what did you think? Now that I have finished it after 2 hours on my laptop I guess it could have been better but hey whatever. I tried not to make it to sappy between Leo and Karai and I didn't want to make them like Tris and Four respectively. I wanted to make them** **genuine and put a unique take on the story. Please review and as always I will see you all next time!**

 **Peace out Shell Heads!-Ninjaturtlegirl16**


End file.
